When the Levee Breaks
by Dreams Shape the World
Summary: Alice Peverell spends too much time with her books, Lily Evans hates James Potter (or does she?) and Marlene McKinnon just wants to find love. The year is 1974 and as the world around them erupts into chaos, Alice, Lily and Marlene live life as normal teenage girls. Or, as normal as you can be in a school of magic where your professor turns into a cat. Fralice, Jily.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, all! This is my first Marauders fic and the first time in a long time that I've written any fanfic. I usually try to avoid writing Harry Potter, since my last few attempts for Dramione were so disastrous that I didn't even attempt to continue past the first few chapters, but I've been thinking about writing a Marauders fic for awhile and finally gave in. (Thanks in no part to my devouring of Jules' **_Life and Times_**.) I hope you like it! And I must warn you, I am usually a terrible, terrible, absolutely horrible, updater.**

**Dedicated to Zoe, one of my best friends (and the bitch that made me turn from Snily to Jily.)**

_(1970)_

Sometimes when she was alone, she liked to close her eyes and dream of another land.

Her mother had once chided her for this, reminding her that the land they were in was the only one they were going to get and they had to make the best of it, despite whatever hell it might throw them.

Would her mum feel the same way now?

Alice watched as the Auror's synchronized wands carefully lowered her mother into her dirt prison. A routine search, Charlotte Peverell had told her daughter. That's all it was; a quick peek through Knockturn Alley to assure nothing was awry and she would be home in time for dinner.

It was her job, Charlotte reminded her daughter when Alice voiced her concerns. It was her duty.

Charlotte didn't come home in time for dinner. Charlotte didn't come home at all.

The next time Alice saw her mother, Charlotte's brown eyes stared unblinkingly at the ceiling, until the shaking girl used the tips of both of her fingers to close them. Charlotte wouldn't want anyone to see her so vulnerable, especially not her daughter.

The funeral had been nice, or as nice as these occasions could be. Charlotte's fellow Aurors spoke about how brilliant she was at her job. Alice's father managed to add in a few jokes to his speech, despite his somber mood. No frills, the way Charlotte would want it.

Whoever had invented that particular Unforgivable Curse must've really hated someone, Alice thought as she tried to blink away the tears that formed but wouldn't fall.

Her eyes darting around for her father, Alice located him, his hunched form kneeling beside his wife's grave.

"Daddy," Alice told him gently. "We need to go home, Daddy."

She offered her umbrella to her father, but Phillip shook his head. Alice carefully helped him to his feet, quickly grabbing his arm with her own.

Charlotte wasn't the first casualty in this war and Alice knew her mum wouldn't be the last. But, she promised to Charlotte Nevellus Peverell's memory as she stood there that dreary evening of 1970 and said her final goodbyes to her mother, Alice would find a way to stop it.

If it was the last thing she did.

_(1971)_

The first time Lily Evans shared a compartment with Severus Snape, she knew they were going to be the best of friends.

After the Sorting ceremony, when Lily became a Gryffindor and Severus joined the opposing Slytherins, nothing changed between them. Severus visited Lily regularly, choosing to meet her in the library rather than subject her to what he referred to as the horrors of the Slytherin common room. The two sat for hours in the library that year, usually in complete silence, as Lily studied and Severus watched her.

By the beginning of second year, Lily had become closer with some of the girls in her dormitory, but still saw Severus often. By third year, various invitations kept Lily from meeting with Severus regularly. As fourth year drew near, Severus had become friendly with fellow Slytherins, Mulciber and Avery, two boys who happened to believe Lily and her kind were the scum of the earth.

Severus promised Lily that they would remain best friends, insisting that his friendship with the Slytherins Lily despised wouldn't change his attitude toward her. Lily, knowing that the time she spent with Marlene McKinnon and Mary MacDonald sometimes took precedence over plans with Severus, decided she had no business telling Severus who he could be friends with and reluctantly watched as Mulciber and Avery slowly worked to turn her best friend against her.

It was when Severus canceled their plans for the fourth time that week that Lily became annoyed.

"Look, Sev, if you don't want to be friends anymore, please, just tell me."

Severus Snape raised an eyebrow. "Lily, there's no need for dramatics. You know you're my best friend, but Mulciber and Avery are having trouble in Potions and I told them I'd help them out."

Lily narrowed her eyes, immediately seeing straight through the lie. "Since when do you tutor anyone?"

"It's not tutoring," Snape answered. "If I help them in Potions, they'll leave me alone during class. It's really a win for me," he said.

The redhead sighed. "Very well. Just…don't cancel the next one, yeah?"

"Lily…"

"I know you hate birthdays but I'm still going to do something so don't try to stop me."

Snape nearly cracked a smile. "Fine," he nodded. "I promise."

But he did cancel the next one.

And the one following.

And the one after that.

_(1974)_

Marlene McKinnon was not unpopular. She was well-liked by most of the girls she encountered and the guys seemed to enjoy her well enough. But Marlene McKinnon was not a superstar and a boyfriend was just not in the cards for her.

"Marlene, we've been over this. You don't need a boy to validate you," Lily Evans reminded her best friend when Marlene brought up the subject for the third time that week over steak and kidney pie.

"You just don't get it, Lily –" Marlene started before Mary MacDonald cut her off.

"Marlene knows she doesn't _need _a guy, Lily. She _wants_ a guy."

"Exactly," Marlene nodded.

"I hear Sirius Black is available," Lily teased.

Marlene raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Has he torn himself away from James long enough to notice that there are other people in the world?"

"Touché," Lily allowed.

The blonde sighed and twirled her fork around her meal. "Maybe I'm not meant for love."

"Nonsense," Mary told her. "You've got a whole lotta love to give and someone will give you some in return, I know it."

Marlene smiled and hugged her friend. "Thanks, Mary."

The doors of the Great Hall opened with a bang and a breathless girl clad in Hufflepuff yellow hurried toward her House table.

"Alice!" Lily called.

"Lily!" Alice Peverell answered, enveloping the redhead in a one-armed hug, the crook of her other arm carefully balancing a pile of Herbology books. "How are you, dear?"

"I'm fine," Lily answered with a smile. "You look like you devoured the Herbology section."

The older girl blushed. "Madam Sternham found a few new ones for me and I of course had to see them as soon as she told me. Hello, Marlene, Mary," she turned toward the others.

"Hi, Alice!" Marlene responded with a bright smile.

"Alice," Mary said politely. Unlike her two friends, Mary MacDonald wasn't close with Alice Peverell, but she did like her. If the two had more in common, Mary reasoned, then they would probably be closer. For one thing, Mary didn't find Herbology the least bit interesting.

"Let's chat later, Lily, yeah? You too, Marlene," Alice said as she glanced over at her table. "Sorry, girls, but I really should get to dinner."

Lily laughed. "It's fine, Alice. Go ahead."

"Bye, Mary," Alice smiled and scurried off, taking a seat at the Hufflepuff table.

Lily, who frequented the library often, had first met Alice Peverell in her second year when the fourth year was desperately searching for someone who could help her in Potions. Lily, who even in second year was Horace Slughorn's star Potions student, had volunteered her services and the two had become good friends. Lily introduced Alice to her best friend, Marlene McKinnon, and Marlene had taken an instant likeness toward the older girl.

The redhead's gaze turned in habit toward the Slytherin table, where Severus was missing from, again.

"Mary," Lily whispered. "Mulciber is staring at you."

"Again?" Mary said, shooting the Slytherin a dirty look. "He's been doing that all week."

Morton Mulciber returned Mary's dark look with one of his own, the word "Mudblood" easily readable upon his chapped lips.

"If he hates me as much as he claims, then he should leave me alone," Mary muttered, pushing a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear.

Marlene took her hand. "Ignore him, Mare. Mulciber and people like him are going to lose in the end."

Lily nodded. "The bad guys always lose in the end, don't they?"

Mary looked doubtful, but reluctantly nodded. "I suppose so."

"I'll see you two later," Lily told them, having finished her plate half an hour ago. "I've got to get to that Defense essay."

"Ugh. Homework. Don't remind me," Mary shuddered.

Lily smiled. "Don't stay out too late, girls."

"We won't," Mary and Marlene chorused with innocent looks.

The redhead raised an eyebrow and slung her bookbag over one shoulder. "Right."

_(A Tale of Two Houses)_

Alice Peverell took a seat at Hufflepuff table, setting the towering books by her plate. She grabbed her goblet of pumpkin juice and began gulping it down until she heard a clearing of the throat.

The source of the intrusion eyed the stack of books. "Allie, tell me you didn't raid the Herbology section, again," Pandora Carewell told her best friend.

"Alright, I didn't raid the Herbology section," Alice replied.

"Allie!"

"Dora, Madam Sternham received a whole new collection. I had to read them," Alice protested.

"You always spend so much time studying," Pandora pouted.

"You know I need at least five N.E.W.T.S. to be considered for Auror training."

"Yes, I know, and I also know that you will achieve those five N.E.W.T.S. without any issue and you can do so without studying all the time, especially considering the test isn't until next year and you scored brilliantly on your O.W.L.'s last year."

"What about Potions?" Alice frowned.

"You have Lily and me to help with that," Pandora replied. Lily Evans and Severus Snape may have been the star Potions students of the fourth years; Pandora Carewell held the title for the sixth. Alice, on the other hand, was not only rubbish at Potions, but simply despised the subject.

"What would I do without you?" Alice smiled.

"You'll never have to find out, love," Pandora answered. "But you may want to make other plans tonight because I'm meeting Xene in Hogsmeade. And please don't turn your Friday evening into a study session."

Alice sighed. "Fine. Shouldn't you be getting back to your own table?"

Pandora shrugged. "House tables are an idea, honey, not a necessity. How is one supposed to engage in inter-House relations if one always remains at one's table?" Pandora turned her gaze toward her fellow Ravenclaws. "Besides, tonight's subject is sharing our impressions of today's History of Magic lecture. Dreadfully boring," she added.

"That's only because you already knew everything Binns told you," Alice pointed out.

"True," the blonde smiled, twirling with the orchid behind her left ear as her dangly flower earrings rattled. "I suppose I should set aside the history, if you promise to read less Herbology."

"Never."

"Well," Pandora shrugged. "It was worth a try." She looked over to the Ravenclaw table again and sighed.

"Alright, I suppose I ought to at least say my hellos. See you later, beautiful," and with a kiss goodbye, Pandora flounced over to her fellow Ravenclaws and Alice turned her attention back toward her books.

Just a couple chapters on gillyweed and then Alice would try to avoid studying for the rest of the evening, she decided, with absolutely no intention of actually removing herself from the books in front of her.

_(The Unbearable Likeness of Being)_

"Oi! Evans!" the brunet Gryffindor called as he jogged to catch up to Lily's fast pace.

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily asked, using her finger as a bookmark in the novel she had been reading before the rude interruption.

"How's old Snivellus doing?" James Potter asked with a grin.

Lily glared, pulling the strap of her bookbag tighter to keep her hands occupied, as the idea of punching James right in his smug face was rather appealing at the moment. "His name is Severus."

"Potato, tomato," James replied. "I noticed he wasn't at dinner. He's been gone a lot, hasn't he?"

"Oh, so you fancy him, do you?"

James rolled his eyes. "Just looking out for your well-being, Evans."

"Yeah, well, I can take care of myself," Lily responded. "And I most certainly don't need you to protect me."

"Oh please, girls love that knight-in-shining-armor stuff."

"Maybe if your armor was shining," the redhead snarled, looking over James' ruffled robes with a disapproving look, "and if you were actually a knight, instead of the arrogant toerag you are."

"A toerag, huh? It's nice to know you don't lack for vocabulary," James said drily.

"Would you prefer annoying braggart? Pathetic narcissist? Self-aggrandizer?"

"Ouch, Evans, I'm hurt," James said, placing his hand on his chest.

"A piercing dagger couldn't hurt you," Lily said disappointedly. "Don't you have a girlfriend to get back to? How would she feel about you bothering me like this?"

"She's not my girlfriend," he answered, referring to the short brunette constantly hanging around him. "She had a fling with Sirius, tried to hook up with Remus, shunned Peter and then moved on to me. I could never be with anyone who treated Peter that way."

"Well, you may be an arrogant toerag, but I'll give you that you aren't heartless."

"Thanks."

"Now, if you excuse me, Potter, I really must get back to my novel and, you know, just, ignoring you," Lily told him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you about Snape," James said. "He's up to something and whatever it is is going to get you hurt."

"I think I know my best friend better than you do, James," Lily replied. "Maybe if you would take the time to get to know him instead of judging him from the first day you met…"

James chuckled. "Sure, Evans. Sure."

Lily rolled her eyes, opened her mouth to say something else, thought better of it and started walking down the hallway.

He watched as Lily turned the corner and sighed. These kinds of interactions were why he had never tried to ask her out, although the idea of being Lily Evans' boyfriend had pestered him since first year. It would be much easier if he could stop thinking of her, he knew. Lily Evans, the annoying, beautiful, self-righteous, intelligent, frustrating redhead who insisted on being mates with a person like Severus Snape.

James often found himself unable to put into words how much he loathed Severus Snape, partly because Snape was able to be close to Lily in a way that James could not, but mostly because Severus Snape was a sodding git.

"Prongs! Snap out of it!" Sirius told him, coming up behind James.

"She's…"

"Perfectly frustrating, I know," Sirius said in the tone of one who had heard the words repeated one too many times, including at four in the morning when James Potter should be sleeping. Sirius Black knew that Lily and James were meant to be; Lily just needed a little persuasion. Meant to be or not, Sirius didn't want to hear James complain about Lily when Sirius was trying to sleep.

"Give it a rest, mate," he said, flinging his arm around James' shoulders. "What do I always tell you?"

"She'll come around. I just need to give her time," James answered.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sirius scoffed. "That's what Moony tells you when he's trying to get you to leave him alone while he's trying to study."

"Where are Moony and Wormtail, anyway?" James asked.

"Common room," Sirius replied. "Wormtail wanted Moony's help with the Defense assignment."

"Homework on a Friday evening?" James said with a shake of his head. "Well that just won't do. I think it's a good night for some mischief, don't you, Padfoot?"

"Always," Sirius grinned as the two headed up to Gryffindor Tower to pull their studious friends away from their textbooks.

_(Of Mice and Women)_

The Common Room was particularly noisy that night, Marlene decided as she sat by the fire and watched Lily and Mary play Exploding Snap. It typically was on a Friday evening, with everyone's excitement of the upcoming weekend, but there was something different about tonight, something odd.

"Are you going to sit there dreaming or are you going to play with us?" Mary pouted.

"Doesn't it strike you as odd the way everyone's acting tonight?" Marlene inquired of her friend.

"No more so than usual," Mary shrugged.

"It's probably because of the game tomorrow," Lily said. "You know everyone gets jovial the night before a Quidditch game."

"I know," Marlene said, "but there's something off about tonight."

"Maybe your instincts are warning you the Marauders are getting ready to prank someone," Mary suggested.

"No, that's not it," Marlene said. She did her best to shake off the ominous feeling. "I think I'm going to go up to bed."

"Already? It's not even eleven!" Mary said, bewildered by her friend's abnormal behavior.

"It was a long day," Marlene said as an excuse. "I'll leave the light on for you, yeah?"

"Well, alright," Mary said, reluctantly.

"Are you sure, sweets?" Lily asked. "I could come up with you if you'd like."

"Oh, no, Lily, you don't have to do that. Enjoy your game. I'm fine, I promise."

Lily's look remained skeptical, but she, too, gave in. "Fine. Tell me if something's wrong, you promise?" she asked, giving her best friend a hug.

"I promise," Marlene nodded.

She waved goodbye to the two girls and smiled at the Marauders as she passed them. Rather than going up to her dormitory, however, Marlene found herself climbing out of the portrait hole and sitting on the cold ground. Maybe the noise was too much for her tonight, after the day's difficult classes. It was warm in there, too, and the change in atmospheres provided her with a pleasant colder temperature.

Marlene rested her head against the wall, her fingers fiddling with her Gryffindor tie. Maybe there was nothing wrong in the Common Room. Maybe she just wanted to be alone.

"Want some company?" asked Peter Pettigrew, poking his head through the portrait hole.

"Oh, hi, Peter," Marlene smiled. "It was a bit too loud for me in there, that's all."

Peter nodded. "I understand," he said, taking a seat next to her. "Everything okay?"

"You ever have those times where you feel like something's wrong, but you can't explain it?"

The mousy-haired boy sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "All the time."

"Really? All the time?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

He nodded. "Yeah, all the time. Sometimes I don't think I'm fit for Gryffindor, to be honest."

"Nonsense, Peter."

"I'm not really that brave, Marlene."

"You have to be somewhat brave, though, right? I mean, you are a Marauder, so doesn't that automatically make you brave? You have to have courage to do something knowing it will inevitably land you in trouble."

"I suppose so," Peter allowed. "I'm not half as brave as the others, though."

"I don't think anyone's as brave as James or Sirius," Marlene said.

He laughed. "No, I guess not."

"There's different kinds of bravery, too, y'know? Maybe you just haven't figured yours out, yet."

Peter smiled. "Hey, I thought I was supposed to be cheering _you_ up."

"You have," Marlene said. "You've distracted me. Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Well," she said, rising to her feet. "I suppose I ought to go in to bed now, since I told Lily and Mary I would."

He nodded. "Remember you can always come to me, okay? Day or night, even if it's at three in the morning."

She smiled. "I'll remember that. Night, Peter."

"G'night, Marlene."

Marlene went back into the Common Room, this time headed for her dormitory. The room was empty, the four other occupants enjoying the atmosphere outside. Marlene changed into her pajamas and sat in the window seat, looking out at the moon with a thoughtful gaze. She was startled out of her reverie by a knock on the door.

"Marlene?" Lily asked, coming into the room. "You want to talk about it?"

The blonde turned toward her best friend. "I dunno," she said. "I feel like something's going to happen."

"I feel like that a lot," Lily said, joining Marlene on the window seat. She tucked her legs under her and sighed. "I think it's impossible not to in this war."

"I wish I had graduated already so I could go out there and do something about it instead of waiting here for news, y'know?"

"Yeah," Lily nodded. "I feel the same way. I hate knowing I have to wait for three more years before I can do anything."

"Alice is lucky," Marlene sighed. "She only has two. The Ministry would be a fool if they didn't let her into the Auror program."

"She'll get in," Lily assured. "Alice has her doubts, but I know she will and not just because of her mother. She'll get in on her own strengths."

"Do you know what you want to do when we graduate?" Marlene asked.

Lily shook her head. "Something to help end the war, but I don't think I want to be an Auror."

"Yeah," the blonde said, "me neither. We have time to figure it out, though, I suppose."

Lily nodded. "Of course. We still have three more years and even if we haven't figured it out in those three years, we have our whole lives ahead of us."

Marlene smiled. "In which we'll get married to two great guys, have kids around the same time and live next door to each other, right?"

The redhead grinned. "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Marlene and Lily watched as Rubeus Hagrid, the Gamekeeper, came out of his hut and started to cook something over the firepit. They watched as the four Marauders snuck outside and started to run to who knew where. They looked on as Minerva McGonagall came out of the castle and joined Hagrid in a friendly chat. They watched the world outside, arms wrapped around each other, both blissfully unaware of the news that would arrive in the papers the following morning.


	2. The Rain Song

_**I think this may have been the quickest I've ever written a chapter two.**_

_**Thanks go to Zoe, Alice, **Guest** and **cloudhpreader8**. I'm glad you're enjoying it, Zoe and Alice! I'm so happy you found it interesting, **Guest**, and I can assure you that I will keep writing. Thank you for adding this to your story alerts already, **cloudhpreader8**!**_

_**And without further adieu…**_

X

It was easy to forget about the world outside, when you were surrounded by your peers, professors, assignments and exams. The war was always on the students' minds, of course, but usually placed in a section toward the back, deemed slightly unimportant compared to Quidditch matches and Transfiguration essays. There had been casualties, numerous and violent, but not so many that the deaths were constantly plaguing the students. Alice Peverell had lost her mother when she was twelve. Lily Evans had never experienced a death of a loved one; Marlene had, a pet rabbit when she was five. Bunny, as he was called, had been Marlene's companion since she was three, so while the two-year friendship's end was sad at the time, it was quickly forgotten. Marlene had been fortunate to not lose anyone else.

Until today.

When Lily and Marlene awoke that morning, they hurried down to breakfast, anxiously awaiting the day's match. Over a breakfast of scrambled eggs, sausages and bacon, Lily, Marlene and Mary decided the weekend's plans. All in all, it was a normal Saturday morning.

A flurry of activity occurred when the morning post came in. Lily's owl, a snowy white creature named Zeppelin, dropped the morning's issue of _The Daily Prophet_by her plate and then rested by his owner, hooting happily as she pet him.

"So I'll be spending the evening with Flynn," Mary told them.

"That's the third time since Monday. Are things getting serious between you?" Lily asked.

Mary shrugged. "I enjoy being with him, but I don't think I want anything serious, yet. I like being my own person."

Lily smiled. "I do think I'm rubbing off on you, Mary."

A fork clattered onto the plate beside her and Lily turned to see an ashen-faced Marlene. "Marlene, are you - ?"

Marlene pointed a shaking finger at the paper, tears brimming in her eyes.

_Fire breaks out on McKinnon property_

_Aurors suspect Death Eater involvement_

_The Daily Prophet learned today that a fire has broken out on the historic McKinnon estate. The McKinnons, a prominent pureblood family in the wizarding community whose ties date back to the 1200's, have recently spoken out against You-Know-Who and his followers. Aurors suspect that the fire was set by Death Eaters in response to the McKinnons' outcries against the new policy currently under debate in the Ministry of Magic._

"_They're such a lovely family," said Wyclef Wrightville, neighbor to the McKinnons. "The community is shocked by this turn of events…"_

Lily stopped reading and looked at Marlene. "Oh, Marl…"

"Don't say it," Marlene said. "Don't even think it, Lily. I know my family. They're okay. They have to be."

Lily nodded, although she wasn't as certain as her friend of the McKinnons' safety. "Of course."

"I have to go find McGonagall," Marlene said in a daze. "I need to contact my parents…"

"I'll come with you –"

"No, Lily, go enjoy the match, I'll be fine –"

"Don't be daft," Lily told her. "Of course I'm coming with you." Lily had spent the last two summers with the McKinnon family. She was not only concerned for Marlene, but needed to know for herself that the family who had made her a surrogate member were alright.

"I'm coming, too," Mary said.

"No," Marlene said, firmly. "At least one of us is going to that match. House spirit and all that, right?"

Mary frowned. "Alright," she said, reluctantly. "Keep me informed, yeah?"

"Of course," Lily nodded, helping to guide Marlene away from the table.

They exited the Great Hall, hurrying toward Professor McGonagall's office. The two were soon tailed by a concerned James Potter, who had seen them dart out at breakfast and had not read the morning's papers.

Although Lily entertained the idea of telling James to shove off, she decided that he could stay, if only for Marlene's sake.

The three were joined by Alice Peverell, who enveloped Marlene into a hug. Lily smiled at her gratefully. If the worst had happened, Alice would know much more about how to help Marlene than Lily would.

Now a quad, they finally made it to Minerva McGonagall's office. By this time, Marlene couldn't stop crying, Alice held on to her friend tightly, Lily held Marlene's hand and James watched the three girls. He was rubbish around crying girls. Remus was the Marauder who was able to help when girls cried, not him. Still, he stayed by Marlene's side as Professor McGonagall inquired to the students' sudden appearances.

Marlene informed her of the news and McGonagall's expression, though remaining stern, softened slightly and became more sympathetic.

"Miss McKinnon," McGonagall said, "I'm afraid we won't be able to send you home. Suspected Death Eater involvement puts your safety at risk and the school cannot allow you to go in to a potentially dangerous situation."

"But, Professor –" Marlene started.

"However," McGonagall continued, "if we are able to contact one or both of your parents through the Floo network, then you may speak to them through there."

Marlene gave her a grateful look. "Thank you, Professor."

Minerva nodded. "Please take a seat," she indicated, pointing to a group of chairs.

James ran his fingers through his messy hair, looking at Marlene apologetically. "I'm sorry, Marlene…"

"I know, James," she forced a smile. "You should've left for the match already. Go ahead."

"Are you sure?" he asked warily.

"Yes, leave before you get in trouble with the Captain," she told the concerned Chaser.

He nodded. "Alright. Good luck, Marlene. Bye, Alice. Evans."

"Goodbye, James. Good luck," Alice replied.

Lily ignored him, as usual.

Marlene sat in one of the chairs McGonagall had pointed to, clasping and unclasping her hands, twirling her hair and doing anything she could think of that might pose a distraction. The waiting was more frightening than the knowing.

Alice sat to Marlene's left; Lily, to Marlene's right.

"I haven't written them in a fortnight," Marlene said regretfully. "What if -"

"You can't think that way, dear," Alice told her. "Think of something else. Think of last Christmas."

Marlene gave a wistful smile. "Mum made Dad wear a reindeer sweater. He looked positively ridiculous."

"Good," Alice nodded. "Go on."

"Grand-m_è_re and Grand-p_è_re told us of their plans to move to the States next summer," Marlene frowned. "Mum tried to talk them out of it, but their minds were made up. Dad spent the rest of the evening comforting her while Grandmum and Granddad proceeded to tell Grand-m_è_re and Grand-p_è_re as many horrors of the States as they could think of."

Lily smiled. "I remember you writing me," she told Marlene. "I don't think the States is as terrible as all that."

"No," Marlene allowed, "but it isn't England."

"Miss McKinnon," McGonagall called. Marlene stood and walked over to her, supported by Alice and Lily.

"We were able to make contact with your mother, Marlene," the professor informed her anxious student.

Upon McGonagall's announcement, Marlene's gaze flew to the fireplace and spotted her mother's features appearing in the fire. "Mum! Thank Merlin you're alright!" she said, falling to her knees by the flaming image.

"Marlene, my darling," Mathilde McKinnon said in a thick French accent, "I was so very worried."

"Worried about me?" Marlene scoffed. "I was worried about you! How are you? How are Dad and Andrew and Grand-m_è_re and -"

Mathilde cut her off. "I'm afraid things are not so good."

Marlene's throat closed up. "No, please..."

"Your father and Andrew were taken into St. Mungo's for treatment. Marlene, your Grand-m_è_re, ma cherie, I'm...she didn't make it."

The tears fell, fast and furious. "No..."

"Ze fire came too quickly," Mathilde explained. "We tried to get everyone out in time, but Fiendfyre, it is - it is dangerous, Marlene."

"I need to get to Mungo's," Marlene said. "I need to see Dad and Andrew..."

"No, my sweet girl, you must stay at Hogwarts until we can be sure you are safe. As soon as we are sure, you can come."

"But, Mum -"

"Au revoir, ma belle fille," Mathilde said, vanishing from the fire.

Alice hurried to Marlene's side, gathering the shaking girl in her arms. "It will be okay, Marlene," she promised. "I know it doesn't feel like it now and it won't anytime soon, but it will be okay."

"How?" Marlene asked, looking at the older girl as the mascara carefully applied earlier that morning streaked down her face. "How will it be okay? Nothing about this is okay, Alice. Death Eaters attacked my family."

"I know, sweetheart. I know," Alice spoke softly.

Lily embraced Marlene. "When you're able to go to Mungo's, I'm coming with, yeah?"

Marlene nodded. "Thank you, Lily."

"Don't mention it."

Marlene reluctantly left Minerva McGonagall's office, holding on tightly to Alice Peverell and Lily Evans. The trio had all but forgotten the match until they ran into a band of raucous Gryffindors.

"Gryffindor is number one! No one can defeat us!" sang Arcturus Gambol. "James Potter is the best Chaser this school has ever seen!"

_Great_, Lily thought. _He's bound to be more arrogant than usual._

Alice hesitantly parted ways with the two girls, heading in the direction of Hufflepuff Basement. When she reached the kitchens, Alice's back hit the wall and she slid down until she hit the floor. Dissolving into tears, she couldn't help but think of her mother. No one else should've lost anyone the way Alice lost Charlotte. Marlene shouldn't have to know the pain that Alice did, yet she was now experiencing it.

"Hey," a voice said. "You okay?"

Alice looked up to see the boy in Gryffindor red. "I'm fine," she said. Of course she wasn't fine, but Alice was sure the boy in front of her didn't want to hear the details. "I think you're in the wrong place."

He shrugged. "I came down to get a snack from the kitchens," he confessed, sliding down to join her. "You're not fine. Do you want to talk about it?"

Alice shook her head, but ended up pouring the whole story out to him anyway.

"Oh," he said after she had finished, "I'm sorry. I know what it's like, losing someone you love. Not in the war, though, but I lost my dad when I was a kid. Flying accident," he told her.

"I'm sorry," Alice said because she knew better than anyone that there wasn't anything to be said to make death okay. Apologies especially didn't help, because it wasn't the fault of the person apologizing, but, she supposed, they were better than nothing.

"It's alright," he said. "Happened a long time ago. He was a horrible flier, honestly, but he loved it. Dad lost control of the broom and then I lost him."

"Thanks for listening," Alice said, giving him a watery smile. "I don't think I've seen you around before."

"No, you probably haven't. It's a big school and I usually hang around my Housemates," he told her. "Frank Longbottom," he continued, extending a hand.

"Alice Peverell," she said. "It's very lovely to meet you, Frank."

"Likewise," he said as they shook hands.

_(The Call of the Wild)_

Remus Lupin had a habit of being too hard on himself. James, Sirius and Peter would often tell him to give himself more credit, but Peter, too, had trouble with self-criticism. Remus, who at a young age had been bitten by a werewolf and was now forced to become one every full moon, knew he was intelligent, but decided that was where his positive traits stopped. The teenage boy saw himself as a monster and couldn't understand why his friends never had.

_I should be in here_, he decided, while looking through _The Monster Book of Monsters _yet again.

He was a monster, he knew, and there was nothing James, Sirius or Peter could say to convince him otherwise. A monster trashed what had once been mildly lovely décor of the Shrieking Shack. A monster reigned within Remus and although the monster only reared his ugly head on a full moon, he was still sitting there, always sitting there, waiting for his turn.

A portion of werewolves had already joined the Death Eaters, he knew. Remus Lupin would rather face a Dementor than join the Death Eaters, but what would happen if they caught him on a full moon? He didn't know who he was on evenings such as those. What if a Death Eater persuaded his werewolf form to join You-Know-Who's gang? What if Remus killed his friends?

He couldn't think like that. Then again, it was impossible not to question – even on days like today, when Gryffindor had shone victorious in the Quidditch match. Especially on days like today, when Marlene McKinnon's family had been attacked by the Death Eaters who might turn Remus Lupin into one of them.

"Moony!" James called, appearing in front of his friend. "Oi, earth to Remus!"

Remus snapped out of his thoughts and looked at James. "You called, Prongs?"

"Gloominess does not become you, my friend," James said. "Come on. We're meeting Padfoot and Wormtail in the Astronomy Tower to celebrate my amazing Quidditch powers."

"And your amazing humility," Remus noted.

"I'm brilliant, Remus, what can I say? Now are you coming or are you going to mope with that book all night, which, by the way, we haven't needed since last year's Care of Magical Creatures, if you haven't realized by now."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Remus said, giving in.

James grinned, his glasses precariously balanced on the edge of his nose. "Good."

"And fix your glasses."

"Yes, mum."

James and Remus walked to the Astronomy Tower, the former carefully concealing a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky in the sleeve of his robes.

Sirius and Peter were waiting for them. "Well it's about time, you two," said Sirius, annoyed.

"Moony over here was moping in the dormitory," James explained.

Sirius shook his head. "Remus Lupin, what are we going to do with you?"

James took out the bottle of firewhisky and produced four glasses. "To the look on Bancroft Ansley's face when I swiped that Quaffle from him and left the Slytherins in my dust," he toasted.

"Here, here!" Sirius said as the four clinked glasses.

"Do you think it will always be like this?" Peter said, drinking his firewhisky. "The four of us hanging out and sharing a bottle of firewhisky?"

Sirius sighed. "Don't get sentimental, Peter."

"Obviously," James said.

Remus looked at Peter and the two exchanged an unsure glance and a nod of recognition. They were the more concerned Marauders when it came to this war, it seemed. Remus, with his fear of becoming a Death Eater against his will and Peter, worried that his lack of courage would get him into trouble one day.

"Hey!" Sirius said. "Moony! Wormtail! Quit flirting with each other and join in on the celebration."

"Us? Flirting?" Peter said.

"That would be you and James," Remus corrected.

"Quite right," Sirius said.

Nevertheless, Remus and Peter set aside their reservations for the time being and the Marauders laughed as James told yet again of the tantrum of Bancroft Ansley, Slytherin's fifth year Chaser.

_(The Berries of Wrath)_

After assuring that Marlene was alright, or as alright as she could be in a situation such as this, Lily left the dormitory, determined to find him.

He wasn't in the library or the Great Hall, the Potions classroom, or any of the abandoned classrooms on the fourth floor. When Lily Evans finally did find Severus Snape, he was standing by the statue of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor on the third floor.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Fancy seeing you here," she said.

"Lily," he smiled. "I've missed you –"

"Don't lie," she said. "You've cancelled every single plan we've made this week, so you obviously have better things to do than to hang out with a Gryffindor like me."

Severus sighed. "Lily, don't be like this –"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Like what, Severus? Like worried? Well excuse me for being concerned. My best girlfriend just found out her grandmother is dead because of Death Eaters and you happen to be spending a lot more time than usual with two boys whose families are widely known for being associated with them."

"Are we really going to fight about this again?" Snape asked, more than a hint of irritation clearly evident in his tone.

"I guess we are," Lily said. "We both know Mulciber and Avery are going to join up with the Death Eaters as soon as they graduate, or maybe even earlier. What I need to know is do you plan on making the same decision?"

Snape glared. "How dare you. You know I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Oh, I know you wouldn't," Lily said. "But I'm not so sure you wouldn't hurt people like me or families who support people like me."

"This conversation is done," the greasy-haired boy said with a note of finality in his voice.

"This conversation is far from done," Lily corrected. "You're my best friend and I love you. You'll always be my best friend, but if you don't feel the same way, then you need to tell me now because I'm not going to waste my time trying to keep this friendship if there's no point."

He sighed. "I promise I won't cancel again."

"Good," Lily smiled.

"And," he hesitated, "I'll spend less time with Mulciber and Avery."

"Excellent," the redhead nodded. "Now can I go back to being the best friend you love and not a jealous bitch?"

Snape cracked a smile. "Please. I'm…sorry about Marlene," he forced out.

"Thanks," Lily said. "I appreciate the comment, even though I know you don't like her. But I don't like your friends, either, so I think we're even, don't you?"

He nodded. "I suppose so."

She looped an arm through his. "I think the library's been missing us, don't you?"

The boy laughed. "Yes, I think we should pay it a visit."

They walked arm-in-arm to the library, Lily happy that things were normal between them, Severus concealing his worry about Lily's reaction if she ever found out the truth.

_(Cry, the Beloved Marlene)_

Marlene McKinnon fell asleep early that night, and every night following. How she was able to sleep when the noise from the joyful Common Room reverberated through the walls of the dormitory, she didn't know.

She dreamed of her family – Andrew, her older brother, who had graduated from Hogwarts the previous year and who was living at home while interning at the Ministry of Magic; Analina, Lina, as she was called, her younger sister who still had a couple years before she could call Hogwarts her home; her parents, who were two of the best people Marlene knew and who she admired greatly; her grandparents, all four of them, or three, now. Grand-m_ère, with her bright smile and five-star crepes, who left France and came to England as a teenager but still fell in love with a French boy. Grand-père, how devastated he must be. _

Marlene didn't know the extent of Andrew's or her father's injuries, which made the wait even worse. Mathilde hadn't mentioned Lina, which Marlene took to mean that her little sister was fine. She better be.

Marlene awoke to a soaked pillow and blanket, having cried most of the night. She looked around her dormitory and noticed it was late; the others were sound asleep, probably dreaming of something that didn't hurt. They were lucky. Marlene hoped none of them would ever feel like this.

She drifted back to sleep, clutching the teddy bear her Grand-mère had made for her after Bunny's death, having convinced herself that both Andrew and her father had gotten away from the incident with only a few scratches. Any other outcome was simply unacceptable.

Lily, who had returned to the dormitory in time to hear Marlene's tears after spending a long night catching up with Severus in the library, tiptoed to Marlene's bed, so as not to wake the others.

"Marlene?" she whispered.

The blonde opened one eye. "Lily?"

"Scoot over, McKinnon," the redhead said. "I'm not leaving you alone tonight."

Marlene nodded, moving from the middle of the bed to the side closest to her nightstand. "Thank you," she whispered.

Lily nodded and got in to the bed, hugging her friend. Marlene tried to fight sleep, fight the dreams of happy times with her family, times that could never be again, but both girls were soon fast asleep and remained so until Mary MacDonald turned up the radio a bit too loud and the latest hits of Accio Griffins awoke the two girls with a start.

X

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**Love,  
>April Dawn<strong>_


End file.
